A Visit From The Past
by Kawaiix67
Summary: Mikan has been acting strange ever since Luna's arrival. Who is Luna anyways? And a suprise arrival of a old friend puts a twist into the story. Spoiler Warning:Not that much spoilers just the first chapter. Rated T: For some language Read&review please!
1. Luna's Threats

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Gakuen Alice. I don't now & NEVER will. Okie Dokie? Good.

Kawaiix67: Hi everyone! This is my FIRST Fanfic. (So please don't kill mexD)  
And constructive criticism is appreciated.

Hotaru: Read.

Kawaiix67: ehhh…

Hotaru: Please. -**Takes out Baka-Gun**-

Kawaiix67:OH! And also before you read. Beware of the spoilers. If you don't know of Luna, I suggest you don't read this. And I'll be putting some past stuff from GA summaries. And credits to applechips on the great summaries:! As you can or might guess Mikan's first thought & Flash Back was a part from one of the summaries, just as… you know a catching up kind of thing. I would say it's been what a week or so after the flash back(in the story). Not that far, but I want to move up the story a little bit & try to keep up the pace. So enjoy! Beware of the spoilers! AND REVIEW PLEASE:

Mikan looked outside & stared at the beautiful view.

And suddenly shuddered as she remembered Luna's threatening words.

"_Everyone in class is very fond of you. You should be very happy I suppose? From now on, I will be destroying these precious things of yours bit by bit. It is going to be very much a pleasure to me---Just by imagining that look on your face when that happens, makes me feel too excited already. It's just like seeing your mother---Sakura-san, its up to you to decide what you want to do with the secret of your birth and how you would want to see me as an enemy. For example, that ruckus that happened earlier was just a warm-up. If you want less hurt to happen onto yourself and other people around you, I shall give you a piece of advice and I hope you will be able to understand. You are to shut up and not to attract so much attention."  
_

Then she remembered Natsume

**FLASH BACK  
**_Nana Nana Natsume?" said Natsume,_**(A/N: He was repeating Mikan's reaction)**_ "I heard that you showed your panties to some stranger boy. Is that true?"  
_

_Mikan was angry thinking that Natsume had actually believed that rubbish. She was about to reply "how can it be?!" she felt that Luna's vision falling onto her, she said against heart,  
_

_"It... It's none of your concerns!"  
_

_"What are you hiding about?" said Natsume, "you've changed."  
_

_"Heh?" said Mikan.  
_

_"What happened between you and her (Luna) before? Answer me!" continued Natsume.  
_

_"Na.." began Mikan.__  
_

_Just then she was reminded of what Luna had told her,  
_

_"__If you wish that you and the people are around you getting hurt can get lesser__..."__  
_

_Mikan continued, " You're Luna's partner right? You're... no longer my partner or anything, so, stop bothering me!"  
_

_There was a short silence after Mikan said that.  
_

_"...Is worrying about you a nuisance now?!" said Natsume.  
_

_"_ …_It's a nuisance" Mikan replied.  
_

_"Is that so" Natsume said.  
_

**END OF FLASHBACK**_  
_

She remembered the race & all of it.

_"I can't take this anymore."  
_

_"NO, your friends are counting on you."  
_

_"But it's too much. I can't lie to everyone"  
_

_"Remember what Luna said"  
_

_"But"  
_

_"You can't"  
_

_"But"  
_

_"Your Sakura Mikan, you can get through this!"  
_

"I won't let them down!" Mikan said out-loud with her hands up in the air.

Luna watched from afar. And glared at Mikan.

_Your JUST like your mother.  
But I'm not letting you go.  
_

Mikan then put her hands down & sweat dropped.

She sat back down near the windowsill & started to daydream again.

Meanwhile…

Hotaru & Ruka where at their usual chase.

"IMAIIII!!!!!" Ruka yelled.

Suddenly, Hotaru stopped.

"Why did you…?" Ruka began.

Hotaru turned and gave Ruka the "Be-quiet-and-look-dummy" look.

Ruka understood & came toward the direction Hotaru was looking at.

He watched and listened along with Hotaru (who was recording this all on tape)

"Hmmm, isn't it a _**lovely**_ day Natsume-kun?" a terrible voice said.

_When did she show up? And more importantly what is she up too?, Natsume thought.  
_

"Ignoring me, huh?" the voice continued.

_Luna? Ruka thought.  
_

"Well, don't worry. I understand. After all, that annoying little airhead **is** acting weird isn't she? And of course you would be worried. Am I wrong?" Luna continued.

Natsume stopped walking.

"_Sakura!" "Mi-kan." "Mikan!" Ruka, Hotaru, & Natsume thought in unison.  
_

"What's wrong? Worried?" Luna mocked.

Natsume rolled his eyes but his heart thumped as he tried to figure out what Luna was up to.

"Hmph. You know it's useless to try & figure out what I'm up to. Because…" Luna started.

_How'd she?  
_

"I'm _**unpredictable**_" Luna finished.

Both Natsume & Ruka's eyes widened.

(Hotaru kept taping)

Luna walked toward Natsume & suddenly grabbed his chin & started to say "Scared? I don---"

Natsume slapped Luna's hand off.

"Get away from me you cold-hearted bitch!" Natsume yelled as he started to walk away.

"Not so fast" Luna said as she caught his left hand.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." Natsume said.

Luna was about to reply but then she heard something nearby. She let go & said with a smirk "Look's like things are about to get fun".

"What are you…?" Natsume began, before…

"Ehhh? Hotaru? Ruka-pyon? What are you doing?" Mikan asked as she ate some Howalon. (Howalon was from Yuu, who apparently went to Central Town today & got some Howalon for Mikan)

Ruka sweat dropped & Hotaru stopped taping & turned around with her normal stare.

"I dropped a photograph of Ruka from when he "accidentally" pushed me. We were looking for it & I found 50 rabbits" Hotaru said as she held up 50 rabbits.

Ruka sweat dropped again but got the message & didn't argue.

Mikan just shrugged & grabbed Hotaru & was about to go off but…

"Oh, hello Ruka-kun, Imai san, Sakura-san." Luna said with a cheerful voice (but wasn't as cheerful when she said Mikan's name).

"Hi…" Hotaru & Ruka said in unison.

Mikan let go of Hotaru & stared at where Luna's arm was (which was around Natsume's).

Luna saw this & let out a little smirk. Natsume just turned around.

"Hi…Luna…Natsume." Mikan said slowly.

"What's wrong Mikan-chan? You sound sick. Are you sure your not coming down with something? Maybe you should go to the nurse's office & check your temperat---" Luna began.

"Ah! It's okay Luna. I'm fine. Thank you for your con---" Mikan started to say before she noticed Luna's glare.

"Ah. Eh. Actually I am feeling a little warm today. Thank you for your concern. I'll be off then. Ruka-pyon, Hotaru take care! Bye!" Mikan said nervously before "heading off to the nurses office".

Both Ruka & Natsume seemed shocked about Mikan's sudden reaction(Of course Natsume didn't show it & Hotaru. Well Hotaru was silently in the background. Doing well… I'll let your imaginations run)

"Well, everyone. Natsume & I'll be off. Have a great day!" Luna said.

"What do y—" Natsume said before being tugged by Luna (more like dragged).

Ruka was stunned & curious at the whole scene. He was dying to ask Natsume (AND Mikan) what was going on. But something or someone made him feel that he should leave them alone.

However, he forgot all that for a moment when he saw Hotaru building something.

Ruka sweat dropped & asked Hotaru what she was making.

"A spy vehicle." Hotaru replied.

"A spy vehicle? For what?" Ruka asked.

"You want to see what's going on, don't you?" Hotaru said.

"Yea, but…?" Ruka stuttered.

"Your not the only one worried about them (ThemNatsume&Mikan). Besides ever since that girl came, they both have been acting weird. Not to mention everyone else & the weird marks on their necks. [NO. She's not a vampire & I didn't make the neck thing up. I read it one of the summaries" Hotaru said.

Ruka stood stunned. But then smiled.

_So Imai __**was**__ worried about them.  
_

BAKA.BAKA.BAKA.

"Stop smiling at me like that. You look like Mikan" Hotaru said blankly.

Ruka blushed then helped Hotaru with her "spy vehicle".

Meanwhile…

Mikan went to her room & laid down.

_Maybe I really __**am**__ sick.  
_

_Why was Luna so attached to Natsume?  
_

_HEH?!?!? Why am I even thinking about this?  
_

Mikan sighed.

_Dear Grandpa,  
Things at the Alice Academy are getting confusing.  
And I don't even understand anything anymore.  
(Mikan then shook her head)  
No. I'm going to be strong.  
I'm Mikan Sakura!  
AND your granddaughter.  
I WONT let you down, grandpa.  
I promise.  
_

Mikan blinked slowly. And dozed off to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kawaiix67: I hope you enjoyed it & I hope it wasn't to OOC or anything. And I know there were a lot of thinking displayed but it's only for the beginning. Please write reviews & constructive criticism is appreciated. If you just want to criticize me for no apparent reason cause your having a bad day, that's welcome too:!

Mr. Bear: Hold's up sign that said:

You-Chan: Please review! Arigato. –bows-

(Can't you imagine him doing that with his cute little voice?)

And if anyone has any ideas for a new name for this story please feel free to give any suggestions. Thank you!


	2. Mikan's strangeness

Kawaiix67**: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice & never will. Thank you & enjoy the story.**

"Imai" Ruka whispered.

Hotaru turned around & looked at Ruka.

_"What?" her eyes seemed to say.  
_

Ruka signaled her over to where he was standing.

Hotaru slowly walked over.

It was Mikan, and she wasn't late for class.

"**That's** what you called me for?" Hotaru asked annoyed.

"Doesn't she look more depressed than usual?" Ruka asked worried.

"If that's what _**you**_ think, why don't _**you**_ ask her" Hotaru asked (still annoyed).

"Well I---" Ruka began before he was cut-off.

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" Mikan shouted with a smile.

An arrow pointed to Hotaru. (Hotaru takes out baka-gun ready to shoot the arrow)

"Ruka-pyon! Good morning! (She still didn't notice the arrow or Hotaru. Tsk. tsk. Tsk.) Eh?! HOTARU!---" Mikan said before being hit 3 times with Hotaru's baka gun.

Mikan fell & someone helped her up (this time it wasn't Yuu).

Mikan stood up.

"Arigato!" she said bowing.

Then her eyes widened & she became quiet.

"Your welcome Sakura-san" a cold voice said.

Mikan bowed again & quickly left to her seat.

"Ah, Natsume" Ruka said as he saw Natsume. (Btw it wasn't Natsume who helped her it was Luna)

Natsume looked (Luna quickly came to Natsume & clung onto him again).

"Good morning Natsume" Luna said with a cheerful voice.

"Tch," Natsume said as he rolled his eyes & went toward his seat. (Luna&Ruka with him of course)

Mikan looked for a brief second before noticing Luna's cold eyes glaring at her.

"Oh." Mikan said as she quickly turned around(with a sad face).

Ruka noticed and became gloomy but kept walking.

"Good morning class!" Narumi-sensei said.

"Good Morning Narumi-sensei." The class said.

"Ah, well I have some things to take care of so it'll be a self-study class. Adieu!"

Narumi-sensei said.

Narumi-sensei left with a smile but noticed Mikan & Natsume.

_Gomen, Mikan-chan.  
_

Hotaru continued on her inventions (the spy vehicle)

Mikan stared of in space & began to think.

"Sakura." Someone said.

"Eh?" Mikan said as she went back to reality.

She turned around & saw Ruka.

"Would you like to sit with us?" Ruka said.

Mikan looked at Ruka, Luna, and then Natsume. She grew a sad face for a second but quickly grew out of it.

"It's okay Ruka-pyon! I'm fine here. I was just uhh…thinking of my grandpa! It's nothing. Eh. Hotaru? Did you call me? I'll be right there1" Mikan said nervously with a smile.

Hotaru turned around & said, "I didn't call you, baka. Go away"

Mikan stopped running & said "Oh right. Well, I'll go back to my seat."

Mikan went back to her seat & started to stare off in space again.

Ruka grew worried.

_Maybe I shouldn't have said anything…  
_

**Skip to lunch time**

Mikan walked out of class with Hotaru, when a voiced called her.

"Sakura! Imai!"

Mikan turned around.

_Ruka-pyon?  
_

Ruka waved with a smile, he was with Koko, Sumire, and Yuu.

He walked up to them & said, "Would you two to like to join us for lunch?"

Hotaru shrugged as Mikan nodded and said "Sure!"

Ruka smiled as he looked at Koko.

Hotaru saw & said "Ruka-kun"

Ruka turned around, "If your planning to get him to read her mind it won't work."

Hotaru whispered.

Ruka sweat dropped.

"Eh, I know.." He said slowly.

They headed toward a table with their lunches.

Everyone started eating (except for Mikan).

"Aren't you going to eat?" Sumire asked.

"Eh? Oh ya. I'm not that hungry." Mikan said.

"Ehhhhhh??? But Mikan-chan, you haven't eaten anything this morning" Yuu said surprised.

Mikan didn't hear what Yuu said & got up.

"I think Luna's right. I might be coming down with something. Sorry guys, enjoy your meal" Mikan said blankly as she left.

"Luna? What do you mean Luna? That col—" Sumire started to say but stopped as she saw that Mikan wasn't there.

All the others were shocked (except Hotaru, who had a blank expression).

"Hey, Imai" Sumire said.

Hotaru stopped eating & looked at Sumire.

"Aren't you her best friend?" Sumire asked.

Hotaru kept looking at Sumire, blinking.

Sumire shook her head & began to say, "Hmph. Never mind, I'm not that hungry anymore either. Let's go Ko—"

"Just because I'm her best friend doesn't mean I know everything about her. And even if I did what makes you think I would tell you? If you're so curious to why she's acting that way, why don't you ask her yourself?" Hotaru said blankly as she got up & left.

Everyone was shocked, except for Ruka who began to worry.

_So Imai is worried too.  
_

_She must have been holding the frustration up to now.  
_

Ruka sighed.

_What has gone into them? (Them as in Natsume & Mikan)  
_

_I wonder where Imai & Mikan went…_

Later …(about 5 minutes after)

Mikan went to the Sakura tree & sat down.

_What do I do?  
_

_My mind is in such a mess.  
_

_Luna was actually nice today.  
_

_Wasn't she?  
_

_I wonder where Natsume is right now…  
_

"If you looking for Natsume, I saw him with Ruka near the classroom a while ago" Koko said.

Mikan jerked up & said, "Ehhh? Oh! Thanks."

Koko shrugged & left.

Mikan sat back down & felt herself becoming weak.

She blinked her eyes slowly a few more times before dozing off to sleep.

Baka. Baka. Baka.

Mikan jerked up.

"You shouldn't sleep anywhere whenever you like too" Hotaru said.

"Heh.Heh.Heh. I guess I was a little tired" Mikan said.

"Tired or not. It's 5 minutes until Jinno-sensei's class. I suggest you run" Hotaru said blankly (she was on her flying scooter).

"Ah right! Thank Hotaru!" Mikan said before running off.

"Baka." Hotaru said quietly.

Hotaru turned around, "You should get going to." She said.

Natsume's eyes widened.

_How did she?  
_

"You stink." Hotaru said.

_What?  
_

"That Luna has horrible taste in perfume. If you're going to go near her (her as in Mikan) again, I suggest you take a bath first. Yo---" Hotaru began.

Natsume was just about to say something when…

"u. Might scare her if you go around smelling like that" Hotaru said before leaving.

_Scare?  
_

_Is that what's going on?  
_

_Is Mi--  
_

_Wait. What the heck did she mean by Luna?  
_

_Tch. Whatever._

Natsume jumped out of the Sakura tree & was about to leave when someone grabbed him.

It was Hotaru. "You should talk to her" she said.

"Tch. Like I haven't tried that already" Natsume said before leaving.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kawaiix67: Hmmm…too short? Sorry, Please review! Thank you again for reading.


	3. Angels&smiles

**Kawaiix67: I do not own Gakuen Alice and never will.  
**  
"Ahh It's so pretty outside (sighs)." Mikan said (she's still in her pj's).

"Baka, shouldn't you should be getting ready?" Hotaru said blankly (she was all ready).

"Ehh?" Mikan said as she tilted her head in thought.

Then Mikan looked at the clock & let out a shriek. (I don't know what time it should be.)

"GAHHHHH!!!!" Mikan yelled as she started to run around looking for her stuff.

"Oh no! My uniform. Ehh… there's my pencil case. Oh! And my homework, AHHHH!!! I haven't washed up." Mikan said as she ran around in circles.

BAKA. BAKA. BAKA.

"You're going to attract attention. Hurry up & get ready" Hotaru said before leaving.

"Wait! Hotaru don---" Mikan started to say before Hotaru shut the door.

Mikan sighed.

_Gee, that Hotaru.  
_

_She could of just said "bye".  
_

_Hmph. Oh well, I'll meet her in class again soon.  
_

Mikan thought with a smile.

Meanwhile…

"Imai…" a shy voice said slowly.

Hotaru turned around.

(Their faces where like 3 inches apart)

"Ahhhh" Ruka said backing away.

Hotaru stared blinking slowly.

"Well, I wanted to ask you. About that spy vehic---" Ruka said before he saw a sign (that seemed of to come out of nowhere).

_"I'm busy at the moment right now. If you want to come with me, then pay 150 rabbits"  
_

Ruka sweat dropped & was about to reply before…

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" Mikan said with a smile.

"Good morning, Mikan" the class (or at least some of them) said back.

Mikan went to hug Hotaru before a piece of paper hit her face.

"Ah!" Mikan said before she fell down.

_"From now on you must pay 50 rabbits to hug me."  
_

Mikan sulked & said "Hotaru…"

Another piece of paper hit Mikan's face.

"_Talking costs 100"  
_

"Hmph! Fine then." Mikan said before stomping off to her seat.

"Ehh…Mikan-chan" Yuu said with a sweat drop.

"Ah, Natsume. Good morn---" Ruka started before he saw Luna.

Natsume looked at Ruka & walked toward him.

He was about to say something, when Luna suddenly tugged him to their seat.

Ruka followed slowly from behind when someone suddenly held onto him.

It was Hotaru.

She gave him a note & turned around.

_"I still didn't get my 150 rabbits---" _

Ruka sweat dropped.

_"If you want to come, I expect my 150 rabbits by lunchtime."__  
_

Ruka sat down at his seat…

"Good morning class! Well, I have some things to take care of so I have some books for you to read" Narumi-sensei said cheerfully.

Some students came in with books & put them on Narumi-sensei's desk.

Everyone started to get their books, when…

Mikan got up & went to get her book when someone's hand reached for the same book.

"Ehhh…Sorr---" Mikan started before she saw Natsume's face.

Mikan was about to say something when she noticed Luna's glare.

Mikan quickly backed away, reaching a random book & heading to her seat.

Natsume remembered at that time, Hotaru's words.

_"You stink."  
_

_"That Luna has horrible taste in perfume. If you're going to go near her again, I suggest you take a bath first. You might scare her if you go around smelling like __that"_

_Tch. Scare her? What the hell does she know?  
_

Mikan on the other hand sat down & open her book.

She tried to read but couldn't consecrate.

"_You are to shut up and not attract so much attention."  
_

Mikan sighed & stared at the sky.

_It __**is**__ such a nice day.  
_

_Then why aren't I happy?  
_

**FLASH BACK  
**

_"Jii-chan!" Mikan said crying.  
_

_"Mikan!" Mikan's grandpa yelled with his hands up in the air.  
_

_Mikan stopped crying & looked at her grandfather.  
_

_"Why are you crying on such a beautiful day?" Mikan's grandpa said.  
_

_"I fell & cut my knee" Mikan said sniffling.  
_

_Mikan's grandpa shook her head & said "Mikan, if you cry & be sad on such a beautiful day, the angels will get sad & cry too"  
_

_"Ehh? The angels will cry?" Mikan said.  
_

_"Yes. And it would rain. You wouldn't want that would you now?" Mikan's grandpa said wiping Mikan's tears.  
_

_Mikan shook her head & then smiled.  
_

_"Jii-chan! Then does that mean if I smile, does that mean it'll be a beautiful day like this?" Mikan asked.  
_

_Mikan's grandpa chuckled & nodded.  
_

_"Of course! The angels would sing for your smile" Mikan's grandpa said smiling.  
_

_Jii-chan said I shouldn't be sad on such a beautiful day like this.  
_

_I should smile, for Jii-chan.  
_

_And try my best here.  
_

Mikan smiled softly & started to read her book.

Natsume watched Mikan as she smiled & read her book.

He let out a sigh & laid back on his seat.

Ruka looked at Natsume & Mikan.

_I hope they're alright.  
_

_But it's nice to see Sakura smiling again.  
_

_And Natsume seems to have calmed down, for now…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Kawaiix67: Too short? Hmmm, well write reviews please! Thank you!


	4. Jokes or Threats?

**Kawaiix67: I do not own Gakuen Alice & never will.  
**  
"Ruka-kun" Hotaru said softly.

"Imai?" Ruka said as he turned around.

He jumped when he saw Hotaru with her spy vehicle.

(He paid her 150 rabbits before)

"Are you coming or not?" Hotaru said blankly.

"Yea, right" Ruka said as he sat on the spy vehicle.

"Imai…" Ruka said.

Hotaru just stared at Ruka.

_"What?"_ her eyes seemed to say.

"Ehh, this vehicle. Looks a bit…" Ruka started to say.

"If it was different. It would seem to obvious." Hotaru said blankly.

They both heard a noise.

Hotaru pressed a button & her vehicle disappeared.

She then went into the bushes.

Ruka followed & watched quietly.

(Hotaru was video-taping this)

"Tell me" Natsume said coldly.

"Tell you what?" Luna said.

"What are you doing to Mikan?" Natsume said angrily.

"I did nothing to her & shouldn't you lower your voice? **He** might find you." Luna said smirking.

Natsume took a step toward Luna.

"Oh my Natsume-kun, what **are **you trying to do?" Luna said dramatically.

"We wouldn't want an accident to happen, now would we?" Luna said.

"Do you thinks jokes & threats will change how I feel?" Natsume said raising his voice a little higher.

"No, I don't. But I like to play with my food before I eat it." Luna said.

"What the hell do you mean? And why won't you answer my question?!?!" Natsume yelled.

"I already did. I've done nothing to that girl & you should really consider taking my warning & behaving. If not, something more than your family & friends will be in danger." Luna said.

"My family…?" Natsume said.

"Don't tell me you thought just cause your sister's out of this academy; your dad & her would necessarily be safe. And besides, they're not the **only** ones I'm talking about." Luna said.

Natsume's eyes widened.

"Don't get to excited. It's not like your mother is going to just come back from the dea---" Luna began before being cut off by Natsume.

"What the hell do you mean?" Natsume said angrily.

"So I guess this is what I would call a family temper? I guess I should of expected it of you. But it's not like I could or would change where you come from. Besides it seems as if things are **finally** going to get fun. (She stepped closer to Natsume) I wouldn't want to ruin the fun, now would I?" Luna said before leaving.

Natsume stood there shocked & taken back.

_Who else is she talking about?  
_

_How the does she even know about my family?  
_

_Who the hell is she…__  
_

Ruka stood there watching & he couldn't believe what he heard.

_Natsume…__  
_

Ruka then looked around & saw that Hotaru wasn't there.

"Imai?" he whispered.

"Natsume. Have you seen Mikan?" a voice said.

Ruka fell out of the bushes & saw Koko.

"Ruka?" Natsume & Koko both said in shock.

"He was chasing me & he decided to hide & surprise me." Hotaru said blankly from behind.

Ruka got up & looked at Hotaru.

Hotaru stared blankly.

Natsume looked at them both & went back to Koko.

"How should I know?" Natsume said.

"Well, Anna just told me she was with you. But Nonoko said she was with Imai & Ruka" Koko said.

_Where the hell is she?__  
_

"Why are you looking for her?" Hotaru asked Koko.

"Well…Anna saw her with Luna before and...they wanted to know what happened & asked me to find her" Koko said.

"I'm leaving" Hotaru said as she left.

_She must be--__  
_

"She must be worried." Koko said.

_Did he just read my mind?__  
_

Ruka thought.

Natsume walked away & left Koko & Ruka.

"So you were spying on them?" Koko said.

"Uhhh…yea." Ruka said.

"I read someone's mind earlier without noticing but then I couldn't read their mind's anymore. I figured it was Mikan but I didn't know why she was using her Alice. I could be wrong bu---" Koko said before being cut-off.

"Thanks Koko!" Ruka said before running off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kawaiix67: Hmmm… I wonder what happened with Mikan?

Hotaru: You made the story.

Kawaiix67: …

Hotaru: Well, please review!

Kawaiix67: Thank you for reading!

_  
_**  
**


	5. Fairytale book

**Kawaiix56: I do not own Gakuen Alice & never will.**

Ruka panted as he finally reached up to Hotaru.

"I…mai. Imai" Ruka said catching is breath.

"Hotaru turned around & looked at Ruka.

"Koko said. Mikan used her Alice before" Ruka said.

Hotaru stared at Ruka almost as if she was saying _"And?"__  
_

"Koko couldn't read her mind anymore. She **used** her Alice." Ruka said.

Hotaru (still emotionless) handed Ruka a helmet.

"A…helmet?" Ruka said.

"I thought you wanted to look for her." Hotaru said.

Hotaru pressed a button & a flying scooter (with a side car) came.

Ruka sweat dropped.

Hotaru got on & looked at Ruka.

_"I don't have all day"_ her eyes seemed to say.

Ruka nodded & got on (the side car of course).

"Do you think she's outside?" Ruka asked worried.

Hotaru didn't answer.

Suddenly, Hotaru landed the scooter as Ruka asked "Where are we going?".

Hotaru looked at Ruka blankly then replied "The Library."

"The…the library?" Ruka asked.

Hotaru didn't answer.

They reached the door of the Library.

They walked in slowly and quietly.

"Sakura?" Ruka whispered as he and Hotaru walked around.

"Saku—" Ruka said before Hotaru stopped him from walking.

Hotaru looked the other direction.

Ruka looked where Hotaru was looking & let out a sigh.

There Mikan was sleeping on top of a fairytale book.

**FLASH BACK  
**

_"Hotaru, what do you want for Christmas?" Mikan asked.  
_

_"Money." Hotaru said blankly.  
_

_"Money? But Hotaru it's Christmas" Mikan said.  
_

_"Yes and I want money" Hotaru said.  
_

_"Yes but Hotar—" Mikan pouted.  
_

_"You're not going to leave me alone until I ask you what you want for Christmas are you?" Hotaru said patting a snowball.  
_

_Mikan titled her head "Ehh?"  
_

_Hotaru sighed & said "What do you want for Christmas?"  
_

_"A fairytale book!" Mikan started to say.  
_

_"Because Jii-chan said that if I'm ever lonely or sad I should read fairytale books. So that it would cheer me up. I think he meant folktales but fairytale books sound __fine to me. I mean all the princesses & princes. Magic fairies, pum---" Mikan said before Hotaru threw a snowball at her. (Mikan fell down)  
_

_"Ow! Hotaru, why do you have to be so mean?" Mikan pouted rubbing her head.  
_

_Hotaru turned around & began to leave.  
_

_"Hey. Hotaru. Wait! HOTARU!!!!" Mikan shouted chasing after Hotaru.__  
_

**END OF FLASH BACK  
**

Hotaru looked at the fairytale book & then stared out at the sky.

_She must of knew something was wrong.__  
_

Ruka thought.

"Do you think we should wake her up?" Ruka said.

Hotaru looked at Mikan then headed toward the door.

Ruka sighed & followed Hotaru. As Ruka was about to close the door, Hotaru blasted her baka-gun 3 times at the sleeping Mikan.

BAKA.BAKA.BAKA.

Mikan suddenly jerked up & hit her head.

_"Let's go"_Hotaru's eyes said.

Ruka nodded & they left.

Meanwhile…

"Oww… what hit my head?" Mikan said as she rubbed her head.

Mikan shrugged & looked at the book.

She smiled & looked outside the window before she left.

_It's a good day today, ne Jii-chan?__  
_

On the other hand…

"Shouldn't you be going to class?" a cold voice said.

No answer.

"Ignoring me, again?" the voice continued.

No answer.

"Well then, sleep tight & you don't need to worry about **her**. I'll be **sure** to take care of her." The voice said before leaving.

"Did you do it?" Natsume asked.

"Well…yea." Koko said uneasily.

"Where is she?" Natsume said.

"Well Luna was talking to her last before Mikan was headed to the library…bu" Koko said before Natsume got up & left.

"t. That other girl." Koko finished but Natsume was long gone by then.

_It's a good day, ne Jii-chan?__  
_

Mikan thought as she stared into the sky.

Then she heard the door open.

"Huh?" Mikan said as she turned around.

She caught a glimpse of Natsume.

"Na—Natsume?" Mikan said as she walked to the door.

She looked outside & saw no one.

She sighed.

"I guess he's with Luna again." Mikan said quietly.

She was about to leave when she remembered the fairytale book.

"Oh yea!" Mikan said as she went back inside the Library.

She picked up the book & took one last look at it.

"At least you cheered me up, for now" Mikan said as she showed a weak smile before she left.

Once Mikan left, Natsume walked toward the book.

_"A Book Of Fairytales"  
_

Natsume flipped through the book & tossed it aside.

"Tch." He said as he left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kawaiix67: Hmmm…hoped you liked it! Well, if I wrote more this chapter I was afraid I might speed up the story. So… I'll say you would have to read about 3-4 chapters before anything happens. Please Review! Thank you!


	6. Music Time

**Kawaiix67: I do not own Gakuen Alice & never will.**

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" Mikan said with a smile.

"Ehhh???" Mikan said.

No one was in the classroom.

"Am I that late?" Mikan thought out loud.

Narumi-sensei laughed & said "No, Mikan. The others are helping me carry instruments"

"Instruments?" Mikan asked.

"Yes. Today will be an extra music class!" Narumi-sensei said.

"An…extra. Music Class?" Mikan said.

"Yes!" Narumi-sensei said.

"Who's going to be our teacher?" Mikan asked.

Narumi-sensei sweat dropped & said "Me, of course".

"Really? Wow! Narumi-sensei your amazing! You can play instruments too?" Mikan beamed.

"Well I'm not really that good but I did learn a few notes on the piano…" Narumi-sensei said.

"Piano?! Kyaa!!! Narumi-sensei will you play for me? Please? Please? Please?" Mikan said jumping around.

"Maybe. Of course" Narumi-sensei said in English (Remember that from the anime?)

"Yahoo!" Mikan shouted.

BAKA. BAKA. BAKA.

"HOTARU!!!" Mikan yelled running to Hotaru.

BAKA.

"Hotaru" Mikan pouted.

"Now. Now. Mikan-chan, would you like to help me put a music sheet on each desk?" Narumi-sensei said smiling.

"Yes!" Mikan said cheerfully.

Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru, Yuu, Koko, Flying Boy, Sumire, & the others filed in the classroom carrying instruments.

Mikan looked up & saw them.

She smiled, "Good morning!" she said cheerfully.

"Good Morning!" They said.

Mikan hummed as she put the music sheets onto each desk.

"Mikan-chan you seem awfully happy today" Yuu said.

Mikan stopped humming & nodded.

"Hmmm? Yep, my grandpa told me that I shouldn't be sad on a beautiful day. Because then the angels would get sad too & it would rain." Mikan replied.

"Ehhh…" Yuu said as he sweat dropped.

After all the instruments where in the room & the music sheets where handed out, the others sat down.

Then Ruka, Natsume, & Luna came in.

"Good morning" Mikan said.

"Ehh…good morning." Ruka said.

"Ok now, shall we start?" Narumi-sensei asked.

"Yes!" the class said.

"Ok. Ok." Narumi-sensei said.

"Now as you can see some of you have instruments & some of you don't" Narumi-sensei said.

"Those of you who do have instruments, I want you to play the notes on the music sheet. Those of you who don't have instruments, I want you to take your music sheets & come up." Narumi-sensei said.

Mikan, Sumire, Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka, Luna, the bald headed guy, Flying Boy, & Nonoko came up.

"Ok now. I want all 9 of you to pair up in 3 groups of 2 & one group of 3." Narumi-sensei said.

Luna clung onto Natsume as he rolled his eyes.

Sumire & the Flying boy paired up.

Nonoko & the bald headed guy paired up.

That left Mikan, Hotaru, & Ruka.

"Ok then! Now, all of you will be singing the words on the music sheet. (WHAT?!?! Some of the kids shouted) Now. Now. Calm down. The group of 3 will sing the first & last part. While the rest of you will spilt the other parts into your pairs" Narumi-sensei said.

"Ummm, Narumi-sensei? Did you write this song?" Mikan asked.

Narumi-sensei smiled & said "No, a student of mine 5 years ago wrote this song for a few people she cared about "

"Ahhh… that's so romantic" Nonoko said.

Narumi-sensei chuckled & said, "Well, she was quite an artistic person with a unique point of view."

Everyone looked at Mikan when Narumi-sensei said "Unique Point of view".

Mikan sweat dropped.

"Ok now. Everyone ready?" Narumi-sensei said.

"Yes!" the class yelled.

"Ok. Ok. Now let's begin. 1. 2. 3!" Narumi-sensei said.

The music started to play.

Hotaru & Ruka sang first (They decided that Mikan should do the last part).

Then Sumire & the Flying boy sang.

The chorus came up & the whole class sang.

Then Nonoko & the bald headed guy began to sing.

After it was Natsume & Luna's turn. (Of course Natsume didn't sing)

They class sang the chorus again.

Finally it was Mikan's turn to sing.

However, someone coughed.

"Luna? Are you okay?" Nonoko said worried.

"I'm feeling a little dizzy but I don't want to interrupt Sakura-san." Luna said.

Mikan stood there silent for a while then said "Ah, it's okay. After all this was just for fun right?"

Mikan let out a few small laughs.

Ruka grew worried & everyone looked confused.

"Ah. Well. It's okay then. Luna, why don't you go to the nurse's office. Natsume, would you kind & escort her there? Now. Hotaru, why don't you sing with Mikan?" Narumi-sensei said.

"Eh… um. Sure." Mikan said.

Natsume rolled his eyes & left the room with Luna.

Hotaru & Ruka looked at each other.

Right then Nonoko said "Ummm…Narumi-sensei? Didn't the bell just ring?"

"Oh right! Well class I'll see you tomorrow. Adieu!" Narumi-sensei said.

Mikan walked to her seat silently with her stuff & left.

_Natsume…  
_

"Sakura" Ruka said.

"Huh? Oh right." Mikan said as she got her stuff & left the room.

Meanwhile…

"It was really kind of you to escort me to the nurse's office" Luna said in a mocking tone.

Natsume ignored her.

"Ignoring me, again?" Luna said.

No answer.

Luna smirked.

When they reached the nurse's office, Natsume turned around.

Luna was about to grab him when…

"Oiy! Natsume, long time no see, huh?" a voice said.

"Eh, who's this. Oh, your that new girl that just came in right?" the voice said.

Luna looked at Natsume then answered the question "Yes, nice to meet you."

"Ah, well. You won't mind if I borrowed this little guy, do you?" the voice said.

"No, of course not." Luna said as she watched the two figures walk away.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Natsume asked coldly.

"Well, I figured I'd pay a visit" the voice said.

"Tch. It's not like you disappeared or anything." Natsume said.

"Do you know how long your going to stay?" Natsume asked.

"You mean until I transfer back to the Special-Ability Class again?" the voice asked.

"What else would I mean?" Natsume said.

"Hey now, Natsume. Don't your think you being a little cold?" the voice said jokingly.

Natsume ignored the joke & said "I asked you a question. For someone older than me you sure have a hard time understanding"

(By now you should of guessed who the voice was) Tsubasa sighed & said "You're never going to change are you?"

"Why would I? Now answer my question, or are you deaf?" Natsume said coldly.

"I don't know. But I heard the school's getting some new person." Tsubasa said.

"Tch. As if we don't have enough of those (by those he meant Mikan & Luna)" Natsume said.

"So, who what's up with that girl anyways?" Tsubasa asked.

Natsume didn't answer.

Tsubasa sighed & said "Well, just don't get yourself in trouble"

"What do you mean me? You seem to be in a tighter situation then I'm in" Natsume said annoyed.

"Alright. Alright. Now, why don't we pay a visit to Mikan? Or have you been avoiding her since the race?" Tsubasa mockingly.

Natsume glared at Tsubasa.

Tsubasa laughed & said "Hey there's no need to get mad. It's not like she would of noticed you through that 'disguise' of yours"

(Tsubasa meant disguise as in the race. Chapter 84 in the Manga.)

Natsume let out a scowl & Tsubasa chuckled.

"Hey where are you going? Your not mad about my jokes are you?" Tsubasa called out to Natsume as he walked away."

"Tch. As if I would be." Natsume said as he continued to walk away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kawaiix67: Hmmm…now that I brought Tsubasa into the story it's only moments until the big moment –squeals-

Hotaru: It's amazing how she can get so excited when she wrote the story herself

Kawaiix67: It's called imagination.

Hotaru: You made it up

Kawaiix67: **-sigh- **well please review & thank you for reading!


	7. A drop of tear & an akward moment

**Kawaiix67: I do not own Gakuen Alice & never will**. Bleh…I'm getting tired of this so I won't put it up starting from the next chapter.

"Good Morning Everyone!" Mikan beamed.

"Ehhh?? Again? Where's everyone NOW?" Mikan thought out loud.

"Ehh… Mikan-chan. It's Saturday" Yuu said with a sigh.

"Saturday?" Mikan asked.

Yuu nodded.

Mikan sighed as she left the room.

Meanwhile…

Ruka knocked at Hotaru's door.

(Curious fan girls watched from afar)

A coin slot appeared on the wall (right side) with a sign.

"_If you wish to speak to Imai-san then please deposit 150 rabbits, please"_

Ruka sighed & put it in the money.

Hotaru opened the door (she had a camera in her hand).

"Ima—" Ruka began.

Snap. Snap. Snap.

Hotaru took pictures of Ruka then allowed him to come in.

Hotaru looked at Ruka with a blank stare.

This made him nervous.

"Ha—Have you seen Sakura?" Ruka asked nervously.

Hotaru still looked at him.

Ruka became more nervous.

She walked up to him (or at least that's what he thought).

She leaned closely (he blushed deep red) & backed away.

"Ehhhh…" Ruka began.

She ignored him & put something into her computer (that's why she leaned, she

was getting something).

She started typing & suddenly said "Ruka-kun"

"Ye—Yes?" Ruka said nervously.

"Why are you still here?" Hotaru said calmly.

Ruka sweat dropped.

"Ehhh… right." Ruka said as he walked out of the room.

He blushed slightly.

Back to Mikan…

Mikan was on her way to her room when she bumped into someone.

"Sakura-san you should really be careful to where you're walking. You might attract

attention," a familiar voice said.

"Ahh… sorry" Mikan said as she bowed.

"No need to be so formal." Luna said smirking.

Mikan felt her self tightening every second.

"Oh hello Natsume. Ruka. "Luna said.

Luna glared at Mikan.

Mikan quickly left with out a word.

Mikan remembered the words, Luna said before.

"_No need to be alarmed." Luna said.  
_

"_So—Sorry." Mikan stuttered.  
_

"_What's wrong?" Luna said.  
_

"_No—Nothing" Mikan said.  
_

"_Is that so?" Luna said as she reached for Mikan's arm.  
_

_Mikan backed away quickly (she used her Alice too).  
_

"_My, my wasn't that rude, Sakura-san?" Luna said.  
_

_Mikan froze.  
_

_Mikan was about to leave when Luna grabbed her & whispered into her ear.  
_

"_Just stay out of my way & leave the others in peace. We wouldn't want an accident to happen on somebody's missions now would we? " Luna said coldly.  
_

_Mikan clenched her skirt as she held back tears.  
_

Mikan bit her lip as she remembered the words.

Her head pounded from the threats & her heart ached for warmth.

"Sakura…" a voice said.

"Ruka-pyon?" Mikan said as she turned around.

She froze as she saw Natsume.

"Sakura?" Ruka said again.

Mikan clenched her skirt this time.

"Sak—" Ruka started.

"Oiy, don't you hear him calling you?" Natsume said coldly.

"I'm sorry I have to go." Mikan said quickly as she was about to leave.

Then someone grabbed her arm.

It was Natsume.

"Let. Go." Mikan said.

"No." Natsume said.

"I said let go!" Mikan yelled.

"What's wrong with you?" Natsume yelled.

Mikan bit her lip.

"You!" Mikan said.

"What?" Natsume said in shock.

"You. You're what's wrong with me! Can't you just leave me alone?" Mikan said

as she struggled back her tears.

Natsume froze.

He let go of Mikan's arm.

He looked at Mikan & then walked away.

"Natsume…" Ruka said looking at Natsume walking away.

"I'm sorry Ruka-pyon" Mikan said as she ran away.

Ruka's eyes widened as he saw a drop of Mikan's tears.

_She lied.  
_

---------------------------------------------------------------

Kawaiix67: Hmmm… let's see what happens next  
Please review & thank you very much for reading!_  
_


	8. FAINTED?

(The next day)

"Good morning class" Narumi-sensei said with a smile.

"Good morning Narumi-sensei" the class said.

"Where's Mikan?" Narumi-sensei said looking at Mikan's desk.

"She's probably late again" Sumire said.

As if on timing, Mikan came in.

Her eyes were puffed as if she'd been crying all night.

Ruka's expression turned worried as he saw Mikan.

"Ehhhh, sorry Narumi-sensei" Mikan said weakly before taking her seat.

"It's alright," Narumi-sensei said slowly.

He looked at Luna & sure enough Luna had a smirk on.

"All right now let's start our lesson" Narumi-sensei said as he clapped his hands.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Narumi-sensei opened the door & Jinno-sensei was there.

He whispered something into Narumi-sensei's ear & left.

"Ah. Well looks like I have some important things to take care of. So today will be

a self-study class. Bye!" Narumi-sensei said with a smile.

And this time before he left he didn't glance at Mikan but at Natsume.

Fast forward to end of Jinno-sensei's class.

Mikan left the class before Anna & Nonoko could ask her to lunch.

"I wonder what's wrong with Mikan-chan" Yuu said.

Anna & Nonoko nodded.

"She's been like that this whole week." Nonoko said with a sigh.

"Yea but this time it's worse" Anna said worriedly.

Yuu nodded & said "And she would usually be fine by now".

They slowly left the room.

Which left Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume, & Luna in the room.

Jinno-sensei came into the room & said, "What are you still doing here?"

No one answered.

Jinno-sensei sighed & said "Well, Miss Koizumi if you would follow me"

Luna nodded & they left the room.

Seconds later Yuu came bursting into the room.

"Thank goodness you three are here" Yuu said catching his breath.

"Wha—" Ruka began.

"Mi—Mikan-chan is with Anna & Nonoko right now." Yuu said still catching his

breath.

"The—They're at the Hospital. Mi—Mikan-chan fainted" Yuu said almost collapsing.

Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru's eyes widened.

"Fai—Fainted? What do you me—" Ruka began but Natsume was about to leave.

However, Hotaru caught him.

"Would you tell us where she is?" Hotaru asked.

"She's in the second room right now. Anna & Nonoko are with her" Yuu said.

Ruka nodded & the three of them left.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." Natsume said angrily.

Hotaru didn't let go.

"Let go. I'm not going to see that idiot," Natsume said.

Hotaru still didn't let go (you can tell she was very pissed by now)

"I said let go!" Natsume said as he pushed Hotaru and started to leave.

Hotaru fell to the floor.

"Natsume!" Ruka yelled.

"So you're just going to leave like that?" Hotaru said coldly as she got up.

Natsume stopped walking & stopped.

"Do you even have any idea why she fainted?" Hotaru asked.

"She said she wanted me to leave her alone. So I am," Natsume said blankly.

(They're both pissed now. Poor Ruka)

"So now you believe her?" Hotaru said.

"Are you saying I shouldn't?" Natsume asked.

Hotaru just stared at him (she was VERY pissed).

Natsume rolled his eyes & started to walk away.

"If she was telling the truth, would she of spent this whole week not eating a thing

avoiding everyone?!" Hotaru said (raising her voice).

Natsume stopped & turned around.

"Na—Natsume" Ruka said trying to calm Natsume.

"Are you saying this is **my** fault?" Natsume said angrily at Hotaru.

"Your to preoccupied in your pride that your almost letting her die" Hotaru said (not

answering Natsume's question)

"I have it under control" Natsume said.

"This is what you call under control?" Hotaru asked.

They were about to yell when…

"STOP!" Ruka yelled.

They paused.

"Both of you don't know a thing." Ruka said.

"Natsume, I know your mad about what Mikan said yesterday. But she was lying."

Ruka said.

"Tch. And how do you know that?" Natsume said.

"She started crying after you left!" Ruka yelled.

Natsume froze.

"Didn't you even notice her eyes this morning?" Ruka asked.

"You two are arguing when Mikan's by herself in the hospital with only Anna &

Nonoko" Ruka continued.

Ruka sighed.

Hotaru & Natsume calmed down.

The three of them walked to the hospital.

"Finally you're here!" Nonoko said at the three.

"What took you so long?" Yuu said.

Hotaru & Natsume remained silent.

Ruka said it was nothing.

"How is she doing?" Ruka asked.

"We're not sure, Narumi-sensei just went to ask the nurses" Yuu said.

Just then Tono, Tsubasa, and Misaki (senpai) came into the room.

"What happened?!" the three of them asked.

"We were walking to lunch when we saw Mikan faint. We were all talking & it happened so fast that it's like a blur. " Nonoko said.

Yuu & Anna nodded in agreement

Misaki-senpai let out a sigh, Tono went to Mikan's side, & Tsubasa looked at

Hotaru & Natsume.

"What's wrong with you too?" Tsubasa asked (joking of course).

However they both didn't get the joke & Natsume gave him a death glare while

Hotaru just looked at him blinking.

Tsubasa sweat dropped.

"Ah, I think she's waking up" Tono said.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Kawaiix67: extreme much? Hmmm, well I don't worry I have plenty of surprises up my sleeve. Well please review & thank you for reading!  
And this chapter might of seemed dramaish but no worries I'm only speeding it up a bit so I can get to the main problem. I hope it's not OOC I'm tryng to make it a but original but not off the track of the manga plot.

Oh & I'd like to thank  
-Colette1343

-Yellow72

-SailorDayDreamer

-cute-azn-angel

-Caritate

-Aelita18

For your reviews, I appreciate it[: Arigato!


	9. Mikan awakes

"Ehh?" Mikan said as she rubbed her head.

She looked around in a dizzy motion.

"Where am I?" Mikan asked softly.

Everyone in the room sighed with relief (Besides Hotaru & Natsume).

"Thank Goodness!" Nonoko said.

"Mikan-chan we were so worried" Yuu said.

"You had us worried for a while there" Tsubasa said.

"Eh? Tsubasa-senpai!" Mikan beamed as she jerked up.

"Ehhh? So you missed me that much, huh?" Tsubasa joked.

Mikan smiled & then saw Hotaru.

"Hotaru! You came!" Mikan said still smiling.

"Oh! Misaki-senpai, Tono-senpai, Koko (He came recently with Sumire), Permy,

Yuu, Nonoko, Anna, Ruka-pyon, & Na—Natsume?" Mikan said.

(Natsume didn't respond)

Mikan smiled but only to realize Luna's warnings.

"Mikan, what happened?" Misaki-senpai asked.

"Heh?" Mikan said.

"Oh, well I don't really remember" Mikan lied. (But technically she wasn't really lying since she remembered a little)

**FLASH BACK  
**

I can't be so depressed like this.

I have to cheer up.

Hmmm… maybe I'll ask Hotaru to come with me to Central Town.

Suddenly, Mikan felt something sharp on her arm.

Then , all of a sudden she felt dizzy.

Her view became blurry & faded.

Wha—What's going on?

Mikan thought.

Everything started to turn black

"I'm fine" Mikan said smiling.

"Oh that reminds me! Here." Misaki-senpai said handing Mikan some soup.

"I heard you haven't been eating much, am I right?" Misaki-senpai said.

Mikan didn't answer.

"You don't have to eat it now as long as you eat it later ok?" Misaki-senpai added.

Mikan nodded.

"Hmmm, you seem oddly out of words today" Tsubasa-senpai said.

"Heh? No, it's ok. I'm fine" Mikan said as she yawned.

"Mikan-chan, are you tired?" Yuu asked.

Mikan nodded & said, "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay" Anna said

"Yea, we'll visit you later." Nonoko added.

Everyone said their goodbyes & left.

Mikan then felt her something grumble.

She ate the soup Misaki-senpai gave her & laid down.

"Na-"

Soon after Mikan blinked her eyes slowly.

Her eyelashes fell gently on to her skin as she doze off to sleep.

"I—"

---------------------------------------------------------------  
Kawaiix67: Sorry for it being too short I'm thinking of ideas for the next chapter soon. Please review & thank you for reading!


	10. Another Threat

Mikan ran down the halls (She was released from the hospital last night). 

_No. No. No! I can't be late._

Mikan panted as she took a moment to catch her breath.

Yesterday's incident made her so weak.

_What happened yesterday…?_

Everything was so blurry…

I can't even remember what happened now!__

Mikan thought as she walked down the hallways.

Suddenly, she heard someone whisper into her ears…

"Behave & we won't have an incident like that again. Consider it a warning, next time fate might not be as nice…to you _**and**_ other." The voice whispered.

Mikan's eyes widened as she froze.

"Sakura!" Ruka called as he walked up to her.

He looked at her expression, "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly."

"Heh? Oh I'm fine. Good Morning, Ruka-pyon!" Mikan said cheerfully.

"Goo—Good Morning." Ruka said, surprised by Mikan's sudden mood change.

"Where's Natsume?" Mikan said looking down at the floor (They're still walking to class).

"Oh, he's with Luna" Ruka said as his cheerful mood slowly disappeared by each second.

"Oh" Mikan said.

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" Mikan beamed as they entered the class.

Mikan quickly ran to hug Hotaru but of course Hotaru shot her with her baka-gun, thus with the normal routine.

Meanwhile, Ruka came in the classroom & walked toward his seat.

(Natsume & Luna were already there)

Natsume didn't look so good for some strange reason (It wasn't one of his "he-went-on-a-mission-the-day-before" look).

"Natsume…are you alright?" Ruka asked.

Before Natsume could answer, Luna said smiling, "I think Natsume-kun is a little sick. But it's okay Ruka-kun. I'll take care of him".

Natsume glared at Luna but said nothing.

"Oh…ok" Ruka said.

"Good Morning!" Narumi-sensei said.

"Good Morning Narumi-sensei" The class said in returned.

The whole class stared at Mikan who was still by Hotaru's desk.

"Eh?" Mikan said as she realized the class had started.

Mikan flushed red from embarrassment; she bowed at Narumi-sensei & said "Gomen. I—I …"

Narumi-sensei laughed & said "Daijoobu desu (It's okay)"

Mikan bowed again & then quickly went to her seat.

"Now, I have some important things to take care of so today will be a self-study class. Adieu!" Narumi-sensei said as he left.

Everyone in the class spilt into their usual groups & started to talk (For example: Sumire with that other girl, Nonoko & Anna, & so on).

"Sakura, would you like to sit with us?" Ruka asked. (He meant the desk in front of Natsume, Ruka, & Luna)

"Eh? No tha—" Mikan started to say.  
"Good idea Ruka-kun. Sakura-san?" Luna said.

Mikan was shocked but said "Oh, okay…"

Ruka wondered why Mikan changed her mind.

Mikan sat down on a chair near Natsume, Ruka, & Luna.

There was an awkward silence.

"So, Sakura-san are you feeling better?" Luna asked.

"Yes…thank you for your concern" Mikan said quietly staring down at the floor.

"Is there anything wrong?" Ruka asked worriedly.

"Eh? No. No of course not" Mikan said putting on a fake smile.

"Oh, okay then…" Ruka said.

The silence came again.

Mikan slightly glanced at Natsume but quickly looked back down after she saw that he was looking at her.

"Act—Actually, I'm not feeling so good. I'm sorry if you would excuse me," Mikan said as she bowed.

"Of course, Sakura-san" Luna said.

Mikan went back to her seat.

Near lunch time.

"Sakura!" Ruka called.

"Eh?" Mikan said as she turned around.

"Would you like to join us for lunch?" (He was with Natsume & Luna)

"I—I…" Mikan began.

"No thanks Ruka-kun. She's going to have lunch with me" Luna said as she let go of Natsume's arm & quickly grabbed on to Mikan's.

Ruka looked at Mikan.

"Ehh… yea" Mikan said.

"Ok then, see you later." Ruka said as he walked away with Natsume.

"I see your taking my advice well," Luna said as her tone quickly changed.

Mikan didn't answer.

"Not answering?" Luna said.

No answer.

"I see, then I guess I'll do the talking" Luna said.

Meanwhile (At the exact same time)…

Ruka & Natsume walked (near where Luna & Mikan where).

Suddenly Natsume stopped & grabbed Ruka with him into a bush.

"Nat—" Ruka began but Natsume clasped his hands over Ruka's mouth and Ruka silenced.

Back to Mikan & Luna.

"To have so many people worrying about you, you must be happy. Am I right?" Luna started to say.

Mikan still didn't answer.

"But as you can see, I'm not here to watch those people worrying about a silly stupid girl." Luna said.

Luna stepped closer to Mikan & said, "Worrying about someone like **you**, would be a waste of their precious life. Especially that animal boy & the invention girl, such good talents & to waste their time worrying about you. Seems a little unfair, doesn't it?"

Ruka almost shouted at Luna but Natsume held him in place.

"As for the kuro neko, well it just doesn't seem to fit." Luna said smirking.

Mikan stood still not saying a word.

"You know. Maybe I was wrong about you & your mother. Your **much** more fun." Luna said looking at Mikan.

"Curious? Would you like me tell you more?" Luna said mockingly.

"I'm going to repeat this one more time" Luna started.

"You are to shut up & not attract attention. For the good of that animal boy & invention girl, leave-them-alone. As for your love, well it pretty much ended already, didn't it? And for others, save them from their misery & leave them in peace." Luna continued.

Mikan clenched her skirt tightly trying to keep at her position.

"This academy is not a joke; we don't need to take care of pathetic excuses for an Alice like you. So take my advice & behave. Because not everyone's as nice as me," Luna said.

"It's funny to see you just standing there not saying a word. It'll almost be as funny as seeing that fire-breathing demon of yours dying" Luna said looking at Mikan.

Mikan's eyes widened as she heard Luna's words.

Suddenly Luna grabbed Mikan's arms & said "Of course. If you behave, I might reconsider that".

Luna let go of Mikan's arms (Mikan fell onto the ground after that) & left.

Natsume & Ruka stayed in the bushes (Natsume still holding his grip on Ruka).

_I can't take this anymore.___

Mikan thought.

Natsume got out of the bushes & walked away.

"Nat-sume" Ruka said as he think one glance at Mikan then followed.

"Don't you think we should help her?" Ruka said worried.

"We'd only make it harder for her if we did" Natsume said as he left.

"That Luna…" Ruka said.

Suddenly Natsume stopped as he heard Ruka's words.

"Nat-sume?" Ruka said.

Natsume turned around & said, "Ruka, no matter what we do. She won't listen. By trying to help her you'll only make it harder for her & put her life in more danger than it already is."

Ruka nodded.

They both continued walking, when Ruka asked looking down at the floor "Natsume, when I tried to help you. Did I make it harder & worse for you?"

Natsume looked at Ruka, trying to smile & said "Not worse than that idiot has"

Ruka looked at Natsume.

Ruka smiled & said, "I get it now. Natsume, more than to get her to love you, you want to protect & keep her safe. You rather her hate you then be in danger, right?"

Natsume looked at Ruka.

"What do you mean **she**? That idiot's not the only girl in my life." Natsume said.

Ruka laughed & said "I guess I'm an idiot too now?".

"That or you worry too much" Natsume said.

Ruka laughed, "Guess things are going to be harder from now on, huh?" he said.

Natsume shrugged & they as they started to walk again.

Kawaiix67: So far so good? Hmmmm, well please review! & thank you for reading!


	11. A Simple Day

Kawaiix67: GAHHHH… I'm sorry for not updating soon.  
Kawaiix67: I had a little writer's block so I looked over the manga & started to brainstorm. And I was little sick but I'm all better now & with school starting in 4 days, I might not be able to write as much but no worries, I started this story & I will end it (In fact I have the whole conclusion in my head & a bit of the rest, I'm just switching things here & there as I go along). Anyways please review & thank you for reading. You reviews are really helpful & if I'm confusing anyone or if you have any good advice please share. I also will be happy to explain any confusing parts & try to make it unconfusing as possible. Again THANKYOU:DDD

"Eh? There she is!" Misaki-senpai said as Mikan came in.

"Mi—Misaki-senpai…" Mikan said.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Misaki-senpai said.

"Ehh… no-nothi—" Mikan was about to say when someone suddenly grabbed her from behind.

"Hey look who it is," Tono said looking down at Mikan.

Mikan pulled away from Tono & said "To—Tono-senpai...?"

"Heh? That again? If you didn't want to see me—" Tono began to say.

"EHHH?!?!? No! No! It's not that, I just thought—" Mikan began to say.

Tono laughed.

"Your so cute" Tono said as he hugged Mikan tight.

Mikan sweat dropped, "Eh. Heh. Heh."

Suddenly Tono let go of Mikan & froze.

"To—Tono-senpai…?!" Mikan said as she heard Tono-senpai fall. (More like collapsed not in a fainting way though)

Mikan turned around & her eyes grew big.

"TSUBASA-SENPAI!" Mikan beamed as she went to hug Tsubasa.

Tsubasa laughed, "Did you miss me?" he said.

Mikan nodded smiling.

Soon after the four started to laugh and talk.

Then Mikan stopped laughing & asked, "Where is everyone?".

Misaki-senpai, Tsubasa, & Tono sweat dropped.

"It's Saturday" Tono said. (Hmmm, too hard to keep track of the time. But oh well lets all say its Saturday, neh?)

"Sat-Saturday?!" Mikan yelled.

"Oh no! Oh no! I have tons of homework to do. Oh no" Mikan said as she went pacing around the room in panic.

"Homework?" Tsubasa said.

"But it's Saturday." Tono said.

"You can't have that much homework, can you?" Misaki-senpai asked.

Mikan stopped pacing & sweat dropped.

"Well…I got caught sleeping in Jinno-sensei's class and…" Mikan said slowly.

"Ehh? Sleeping?" Misaki-senpai asked.

Mikan nodded & sighed.

"And it wasn't even sleeping. I just closed my eyes for a second, then…" Mikan said.

Tsubasa let out a sigh & patted Mikan, "I guess it can't be helped then." He said.

Misaki-senpai nodded, "That's right, we can always meet up next time, right?" she said smiling.

Mikan smiled, "Hai!" she beamed.

Everyone laughed.

"Well, I guess you have to go now" Tono said.

Mikan nodded, "Mhm, bye Tono-senpai" Mikan said with a cute smile.

Then little fluffy flowers were in the air as Tono hugged Mikan, "Your so cute".  
(Think of Tamaki hugging Hahuri from Host Club. I love that anime/mangaXD)

Mikan sweat dropped, "Ehh…"

---------------------------------------------------------------

Kawaiix67: Hmmm, a short chapter & now I'm tired Man, I'm becoming so lazy **sigh** & I have writers block again. And I had a great idea too ! I just forgot it **sigh** please review & Thank you for reading! And don't worry the story is coming along in my mind slowly & if I have time (& dont forget) I'll update soon:D


	12. EXTRA

And now here's a little extra story kind of thing, I think it's a little OOC because I typed in such a rush:

Tamaki: Remember to review after, everyone!

Hotaru: You're in the wrong story

Haruhi: -sigh- Senpai…

Tamaki: HARUHI!!!

Haruhi: You stepped on my foot.

Tamaki: Gomen 

Yuu: This seems oddly familiar

Nonoko&Anna: Unn. Unn.

(In the Background)

Tamaki: Hahuri, did I get you mad?

Tamaki: Haruhi? Haruhi?

(Back to main view)

Ruka: This is…

[Tamaki bumps into Mikan while chasing Haruhi

Mikan: Ehh?

Tamaki: (Sudden change in attitude) Do you need help little girl?

Mikan: Ehh, Thank you.

Tamaki: What's your name?

Mikan: Sakura. Sakura Mikan.

Tamaki: What a pretty name. I'm Sou Tamaki.

Mikan: Tamaki-senpai?

Tamaki: Hai!

Mikan: Ahhh, you're such a pretty person

Tamaki: Why thank you.

Tamaki: Haruhi isn't she such a cute girl

Haruhi: --;; You're only saying that because she called you pretty.

Tamaki: Could it be. Could it be, your JEALOUS?!

Haruhi: Of course not! I just don't think you should be so interested to a little girl.

Hotaru(from behind): Molester.

Tamaki: Mo—Mo—Mo-MOLESTER?

Tamaki goes into tiny corner & counts dust.

Haruhi sighs.

Meanwhile…

Mikan: Hotaru, don't you think Tamaki-senpai is nice?

No answer.

Mikan: Hotaru?

Mikan: Hotaru?

Mikan: Hotaru?!

Mikan: HOTARU?!?!

BAKA. BAKA. BAKA.

Hotaru: Get away from me annoying girl

Hotaru walks away.

Dark clouds pour over Mikan.

She walks slowly over to Tamaki's dark corner.

"Ichi. Ni. San. Shi. Go. Rokku. Nana. Hatchi. Ku. Juu." (Mikan & Tamaki counting dust)

Ruka sweat drops.

Yuu: Shouldn't we do something about them?

Ruka: Are they related…?

Natsume: Oiy, Polka dots what are you doing?

No answer.

Tamaki turns around.

Tamaki: Polka dots? Who's Polka dots?

Natsume glares at Tamaki.

Natsume: Oiy, Polka dots who's that?

No answer.

Natsume: Oiy! Answer me

No answer.

Mikan: AHHHHHH!!!! GET IT OFF. GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!!!

Mikan falls.

Mikan: NATSUME!!!!

Tamaki: (Sudden mood change) Daijoobu desu ka? (Are you okay?)

Mikan: Daijoobu desu! Arigato, Tamaki-senpai.

Natsume gives Tamaki a death glare.

But of course being Tamaki, he either doesn't notice, understand, or care.

Tamaki looks at Natsume then Mikan.

Tamaki: You to make such a lovely couple

Mikan: Co—COUPLE?!

Kyouya: Tamaki, Haruhi.

Hikaru: Your

Kaoru: Late.

Mikan: Eh? Tamaki-senpai you have to go? Haruhi-senpai, you too?

Tamaki: Adieu!

Kyouya: Wait.

Tamaki: What is it, Kyouya?

Kyouya: These kids. They go to the elite Alice Academy.

Haruhi & the Twins "There he goes again"

Mikan: There he goes what again?

The twins make a demonstration.

Hikaru: You see, Kyouya is actually a very selfish person.

Kaoru: He doesn't do anything that doesn't benefit him in any way.

Hikaru: In other words…

Hikaru&Kaoru: He is an only cares about making money.

Mikan sweat drops.

Kyouya in the background, "Don't you think you'd hurt my feelings".

Mikan: Hee, hee that sounds like Hotaru

Hotaru (Taking out baka-gun): I wonder if I can hit them all in one shot.

Everyone sweat drops.

Kawaiix67: Heehee Hope you enjoyed it. I thought that Tamaki & Mikan have some similarities & that Hotaru was sort of a mix between Haruhi & Kyouya so I brought them together. And of course if Mikan ever met Tamaki, Natsume would be jealousXD 


End file.
